


We should stop kissing in front of our friends, but your lips are so nice

by Diamondisbackbitch



Series: NaNoWriMo 2k17 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Latte - Freeform, Latte is OTP, M/M, Making Out, Marco Polo - Freeform, Pool Games, Where is all the Latte I need more in my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: Lance takes advantage of the others being busy during a game of Marco Polo to kiss his boyfriend.





	We should stop kissing in front of our friends, but your lips are so nice

**Author's Note:**

> LATTE IS THE BEST SHIP FIGHT ME
> 
> Yeah, I know it's late, but I fell asleep again.

“Marco!” Lance shouted, trying to locate his teammates through the thick blindfold. Damn, Alteans were thorough.

“Polo!” A mix of voices shouted back, water moving and splashing as people tried to avoid getting caught.

He wandered a minute or two before brushing against someone. They were in the corner of the pool, there was nowhere they could go. “Got you!” He dashed forward, wrapping his arms around the person.

They squealed, flailing desperately. “You got me! You got me! You don’t have to drown me, Lance!” Lance recognized Matt’s voice and tore off the blindfold to confirm that was who he was.

“Cornered you.” He smirked, pulling his boyfriend closer. “I win.”

“Lance that’s not how this game works. I’m it now, give me the blindfold.” Matt held out his hand.

Lance obliged. “Kinky.” He winked, swimming away.

Matt groaned. “Lance, you ass.” He slipped the blindfold over his eyes and spun around until he was dizzy. “Marco!”

“Polo!” The others called out.

And the game continued.

X X X X X X X X X X

Shiro was it, chasing Allura and Keith on the other side of the pool. ‘Good,’ Lance thought, ‘That’ll keep him busy for a bit.’ He ducked underwater and swam over to his boyfriend, tugging him to the far end of the pool.

“Lance, what are you doing?” Matt whispered, making sure none of the others were close or listening.

Lance leaned forward and kissed him, tugging him closer. “Making out with my boyfriend?” He winked and leaned back in for another.

Matt shook his head but kissed him back. “You’re such a dork, you know that?”

“Yeah, but you love me.” Lance winked.

“Shut up and kiss me you weirdo.”

 

X X X X X BONUS X X X X X

Pidge ran up to Shiro, stepping in his way so that he’d tag her.

“Pidge?” Shiro frowned, taking off his blindfold. “Why-”

Pidge pointed to Lance and Matt making out on the other end of the pool. “I want to be it so I don’t have to watch /that/ particular display. Now gimme that blindfold.”

**Author's Note:**

> today's prompt is Shatt, back at the Garrison, hopefully I'll actually manage to get that up today instead of a day+ late.
> 
> Tomorrow will be Allurance, Battle buddies


End file.
